When Lovers Meet
by Neo Lady Starra
Summary: This is a Silver Millennium Fic with a few twists. I have added a few more people that are my own creations. Enjoy


When Lovers Meet 

By Neo Lady Starra Prologue 

Rated PG 

Timeline-Silver Millennium 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that go to sailor moon they belong to all the rightful people. I do own the following characters: Queen Sinope, Princess Starra and Prince Titan. They are all mine so do DON'T STEAL THEM. 

*******************************

In the gardens of the Moon Kingdom stands a woman with silver hair up in "meatballs" and in a white dress. She is Queen Serenity. Her blue-gray eyes search the grounds for someone or something. 

Where are you Sinope' she thought. As if summoned, a women about the same age as her walks out of the palace. She had dark brown up in a french twist. Her dress was similar to Queen Serenity's. Her light green eyes had the glint of worry in them as she spotted Serenity and walked toward her. 

"Sinope there you are." said Serenity as she walked over to her. 

" What's wrong?" She asked as she motioned to a bench for them to sit on. 

"I am worried about the negaverse." Sinope answered.

"Why?" Serenity asked looking her in the eyes 

"The attacks on earth have gotten worse and the earth is asking for our help." Sinope said looking down at her hands in her lap. 

"Sinope why should we help earth when they aren't part of the silver alliance?" Serenity asked getting a little mad.

"Serenity you know that some of my people live on earth they need our support." Sinope answered looking up. 

"Well I guess we can arrange a meeting with the king and queen of earth to see what we can do to help with the limitations that we have with them. Perhaps we can make a treaty or something along the lines of that." Serenity suggested. 

" Ok that will do fine for me Serenity thank you" Sinope replayed. "Lets call them now and set up a time for then to come." 

"Alright" Serenity agreed. The two queens stood up and walked toward the communicator in east wing of the palace.

******************************* 

In the training room of the palace Raye and Lita are fighting hand-to-hand combat. 

"Come on Raye is that the best shot you have?" Yelled Lita as she dodged an attack and countered. 

"Nope, just you wait and see I'll get you yet Lita." Raye yelled as she nailed a punch in Lita's side 

"Hey that hurt Raye, be nice!" Lita exclaimed as she hit the ground and Raye pinned her there. 

"I win," Raye said as she got off Lita. 

"You just got lucky this time Raye. I will win next time" Lita muttered as she picked herself up off the ground. 

"Yea Lita, you might beat her but you will not beat me" said a voice from the doorway. Lita and Raye snapped their heads as they turned and looked towards the voice. 

A girl about 16 walked into the room. Her long dark brown hair is in a long braid that ran down her back and stooped at her mid back. Her blue eyes sparkled with excitement. She was dressed in a dress similar to the moon princess dress but was a silver color. In the middle of her forehead was a golden crescent moon and in the center of the crescent moon was a small white star. 

"So Lita want to fight with me?" the girl asked walking into the room and stood next to the two girls. "Or are you chicken." 

"No way Starra I'll fight you." Lita said and got up and walked to the other side of the room. While Raye walked to a bench and sat down. 'This should be good' Raye thought. "How do you want to fight hand-to-hand or with magic?" Lita asked. 

"Oh Lita you know me I never fight out of my transformation." Starra said laughing. "Alright Starra you win we'll practice magic." Lita said and smiled as she took out her transformation stick "JUPITER POWER" In a flash of lighting and green light Lita transformed into Sailor Jupiter.

"Ok Starra your turn to transform." Lita said sweetly. 

"All right Lita you are going to lose." Starra said and close her eyes and concentrated. A bright white light surrounded her. When it faded standing in her place was a large pale gold cat that looked like Luna. It was as big as a tiger and upon it forehead was a crescent moon with a white star in the center. Just at that moment another girl walked in. She was dressed in a white dress with moons on the top. She had her hair up in two buns on either side of her head with ponytails falling past her lower legs. Upon her forehead was a gold crescent moon. 

"Hey guys, Starra I need to talk to you." She said

"Okay Serenity, just a sec." Starra said and in a flask of bright white light she was back to her normal form. Serenity walked out the door of the training room with Starra at her heels. 

******************************* 

In the hallway 

Serenity stopped out when she was a ways away from the training room door and sat down on a bench. Starra sat down next to her. 

"What did you want to talk to me about Serenity?" Starra asked 

"Have you heard what is going on at earth?" Serenity said. Starra nodded 

"Well I think my mother is going to help the earthlings fight the negaverse." Serenity blurt out in a huff. 

"Really! I wonder why she would do that?" Starra asked out loud. Just then a servant crept up on the two Princesses. 

"Excuse me Princesses but your mothers want to see you right away." The servant said. While bowing low. Starra and Serenity thanked the servant and sent her off. 

End prologue

******************************* 

Well please review for me and tell me what you thought.


End file.
